The Battle
by 13WolfGirl13
Summary: This is basically what I think should have happened in Breaking Dawn when the Volturi came. Jacob P.O.V. One-Shot


THE BATTLE – JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming!" Garrett, one of the nomads whispered.

"They did come! Even the wives!" Exclaimed Vladimir, sharing a small smile with Stefan.

I tuned them out as I watched the Volturi advance. They moved so gracefully, almost as if they were one. The first row was occupied with big bloodsucker, their fighters, the talentless ones. In the second row, I saw three ancient ones. Their skin was very pale, almost transparent. They were the leaders, Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro's expression mirrored the one of a child who just lost their favourite toy and it can't be replaced. Marcus's expression showed nothing but extreme boredom. Caius's face held an arrogant smirk, as if he were certain of the outcome of our little gathering. Six more leeches clung to their sides as their body guards. Behind them was another row of smaller vampires which I guessed were the gifted ones. To the side of them, isolated, stood two transparent females and they were being guarded by four more fighters.

I carefully studied the first row, trying to pick the leech I would fight if it came to that. Through the pack's mind link, I heard Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil trying to do the same.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw more vampires advance from the forest. They were the Volturi's witnesses, there to see our defeat and spread the legend throughout the world.

"They don't intend on stopping." Edward whispered as he moved closer to put an arm around Bella and my Nessie. Her hands were still wound tightly against my fur, it having a calming effect on her.

Bella suddenly stiffened and Edward yelled to get ready, the attack had started.

The sixteen wolves and nineteen vampires on our side, crouched down low, ready to fight. Bella was shielding Nessie with her, so I didn't need to worry about it. Zafrina and Benjamin moved closer to us, ready to protect. I tried to move away from them, to attack one of the Volturi, but something kept me from doing it. I couldn't leave Ness in danger.

The gifted Volturi stepped forward, trying to find loopholes in the shield, but nothing could get through Bella.

_Jake!!!_ I heard my name chorused through my thoughts by Quil and Seth and before I knew it, I was flying through the air and slamming into a tree making it bend under the pressure.

In front of me was a burly, olive skinned leech. I was counting on fighting _him_. He barred his teeth and snarled, while running towards me with lightning speed. I swiftly moved behind him, as he was inches from me and tore off both of his arms. He shrieked and attacked again, this time grazing me with his razor sharp, venom coated teeth. Thankfully, no venom got into my system.

I risked a glance at the scene in front of me. Everyone had picked a leech to fight that equalled their strength or talent. Edward was taking care of the Volturi tracker, Kate was violently shocking Jane, Tanya was biting Caius everywhere and anywhere she could and Vladimir had Alec in a tight, neck-breaking hold. Zafrina was blinding everyone who got even ten feet away from Bella and Benjamin was manipulating the ground to keep the attackers away. The packs were ripping the bloodsuckers apart without thinking, just giving in to their instincts. Their thoughts only said, _Kill_.

I returned my attention to the vampire I was battling and saw him getting up to his feet, stumbling when he tried to bite me again. Deciding I had enough games with him, I charged at him and ripped his head off of his shoulders.

A loud howl, full of agony rose from Sam's chest.

_What happened? _I asked panicked.

_Brady. He's gone._ Sam's voice was barely a whisper as he answered, but it made me stop in my tracks.

Brady. My little brother. Not even fourteen years old.

I ran from leech to leech, thinking of nothing but revenge as I ripped them apart. My pack's mind was the same, as they mimicked my actions.

Another howl was heard, but this time I couldn't find the courage to ask who it was. Who had lost their life…

I tuned everything out and concentrated on ripping.

As if I felt the danger she was in, I turned to look at Nessie. I ran towards her and made it there just before a Volturi could. I stood in front of Bella and his granite body slammed into mine. I killed him instantly.

I glanced at Bella and Nessie's startled expressions to see if they were alright. My little angel was frozen with horror. She was looking at me through watery eyes.

I made sure there was no more danger around us and nuzzled her cheek. She showed a small smile and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

Smoke rose in the air and I looked over the clearing. The Cullens were burning the bodies of the Volturi that they killed.

I threw a wolfy grin at Bella and Nessie and licked their faces. Bella's face lit up with newfound hope. We were all enveloped in a huge hug from Edward. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be in it, but in his hurry to get to his wife and daughter, he hugged me too.

Cheers of victory and shrieks of grief erupted through the small clearing.

The Volturi were all killed, I noticed, but our side lost some people too.

I howled a long howl for Brady and Jace, the new wolves who had died fighting. I then howled again for the good vampires, Senna, Peter, Charlotte and Maggie.

I heard a small female voice ask Carlisle if it was over. He looked at all of us, meeting our eyes and said,

"Yes. It finally is."


End file.
